


Overindulgence

by Sioux



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-23
Updated: 2012-03-23
Packaged: 2017-11-02 10:41:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/368075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sioux/pseuds/Sioux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post last ep of Season 6, pre season 7.<br/>If you don’t want to know what happened at the end of season 6, don’t read.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Overindulgence

Overindulgence  
By Sioux

 

Outside the night sky began to brighten as the shadow of the eclipse passed away from the face of the moon.

Inside the level of radiance was still eye searingly overwhelming. It spilled out from the building through windows, through cracks around the ill fitting doors, through chinks in the bricks and holes in the roof, haloing the place so it was visible for miles around.

Bobby placed a heavy hand on Dean’s shoulder, pressing down even more.

‘Kneel’, he mouthed.

Both men went to their knees. Oddly Dean felt Cas’ approval as a tangible thing, caressing his mind much like he would stroke the head of a favoured pet.

Sam fell to his knees then to his side as another memory of Hell overtook him, leaving him a sobbing, shaking, foetal bundle.

Dean was half way to his feet before he felt the brilliant cloud saying,

‘Dean, I told you I would cure Sam and I will.’

Before them Cas, in his normal vessel’s appearance, took shape kneeling at Sam’s side. Very gently he touched the side of Sam’s face with the palm of his hand.

Immediately Sam’s breathing slowed down, his tears stopped and he opened his eyes.

Dean was beside his brother in a second.

‘Sammy?’

Cautiously Sam sat up, his eyes wide; he appeared to be searching himself internally.

‘How you doing?’ Dean asked.

‘Fine,’ he replied, surprised. ‘I feel fine.’

‘You do?’ Dean asked, looking between Cas and Sam.

‘I know what happened to me, to my soul, and what I did when I was walking around without it, but it’s like a dream. It doesn’t hurt anymore.’

Cas rose gracefully to his feet, smiling beatifically at both brothers.

‘Cover your eyes Sam!’ Dean instructed. ‘Cas, can you back down on the wattage? It’s killing us!’

Dean had his hand across his own eyes so he didn’t see Cas raise his hands, his divinity extending in all directions, the radiance blinding then, it stuttered, like a misfiring fluorescent tube. Bobby, peering through his fingers noticed first.

Cas shrugged and raised his arms higher, the brightness picked up then backed down to officially really dim.

‘Problem there, Cas?’ Bobby asked.

‘I… don’t know,’ Cas replied, having to use the more mundane way of communicating.

‘Thanks for keeping the lights low,’ Dean said, helping Sam up.

‘I didn’t,’ Cas replied, looking even more confused.

Dean took a swift look around the warehouse in case something else was lurking there, but he couldn’t see anything.

In the few seconds since he’d looked away Cas’s face had gone from ultra bright to more than a touch on the greenish side.

‘Cas, you gonna hurl, point it that way!’ Dean ordered, pointing towards the symbols painted in dog’s blood.

Cas’s mouth opened and he burped. Not just a slight, taken some air down with that last mouthful burp, but a thunderous, elongated belch which shook his slight frame and echoed throughout the warehouse, rattling the metal roof on its supports.

Bobby’s eyes opened wide at hearing the monster burp, they widened even more as he perceived a greyish shadow leaving Cas’s mouth along with the sound.

‘What’s that?’ Bobby asked.

‘A hell of burp!’ Dean replied, torn between admiration and disgust.

‘Not that, eejit! That!’ he said pointing at the greyish cloud which was getting thicker, larger, turning and spinning, gaining colour and form.

‘Shtriga!’ Sam yelled, recognising the hooded cloak and skeletal hands which were just forming from the mist.

The creature turned and snarled at him, flowing towards him, awaiting only its completed transformation before taking his soul. Its inhuman eyes squinted at the tall human already holding him in its thrall. Opening its mouth it tried to begin the process – then exploded messily, courtesy of Bobby shooting it in the head with a round of consecrated iron.

Sam shook his head and stepped back.

‘What the hell…?’ Dean exclaimed.

Cas appeared to be trying to sink into the floor, his complexion still on the green side.

‘He can’t hold onto them, the eclipse is passing,’ Bobby shouted. ‘Boys, we need to get all the weapons out of the Impala and get them in here.’

‘You think he’s going burp up more of those things?’ Sam asked, horrified.

‘I think it’s a pretty good guess!’ Bobby replied, reloading his hand gun and grabbing the Angel blade in his other hand. 

‘Cas, what do you need? What can we get you? You can’t keep doing this!’

Cas sank into a battered chair and groaned.

‘Whatcha got in mind, Sam? Divine Windeze?’

‘A spell, herbs, anything.’

‘That trunkful of hunter’s gear out there is gonna be a good start,’ Bobby said, taking a firmer grip on the Angel blade as Cas let rip with another Olympic sized eructation.

Fascinated they watched as from the slight mist the next creature quickly grew and took on human like features, until it drew back its lips to reveal rows of pointed teeth.

‘Vampire,’ Dean said, picking up a discarded blade and efficiently decapitating the thing before it achieved full materialisation.

Although still mostly wraith, the smell of the regurgitated vampire perfumed the air around them most unpleasantly. Dean turned his nose up and made a face.

‘Ghaah, that’s putrid!’ he exclaimed.

‘No, that’s half born vampire. Now go get those weapons, he swallowed millions of souls,’ Bobby ordered.

They didn’t need to be told a third time.

It took a lot of effort to open the boot of the Impala, severely dented after the demon hoards had flipped her over but eventually they did it. All was mercifully quiet from inside the warehouse as they packed guns, knives, salt, holy water and anything else they could carry into duffel bags.

Faintly they heard Bobby ask,

‘Cas, is that your guts making that noise?’

Even more faintly they could hear Cas reply but not what he’d said.

Seconds later they found out when Bobby yelled urgently and loudly,’

‘Sam! Dean! Get back here, he says he’s gonna fart!’


End file.
